


Галактическая история любви

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Rey is a goddess (kinda), Soulmate marks, Virgin Rey, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, solar eclipse, virgin ben
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Бен Соло больше всего на свете мечтал встретить свою родственную душу, но к тридцати годам все так же одинок. День солнечного затмения — особый праздник в Чандриле, когда принято загадывать желания, — он проводит в глубине парка Такодана, в ротонде со статуей прекрасной девушки. Его желание исполняется — но не так, как он ожидал.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Галактическая история любви

Шекспир однажды сказал: «Весь мир — театр. В нем женщины, мужчины — все актеры». Бен Соло же мог назвать себя зрителем спектакля, который многие столетия шел на сцене размером с целую Чандрилу. Если бы он был книжным персонажем, автор даже не стал бы тратить время на его описание: он был бы одним из тех безликих прохожих, мимо которых проходят главные герои, или безымянным продавцом кофе, которого никто не удостоил бы взглядом. Другими словами, с ним ничего и никогда не происходило. Бен был одиноким зрителем, который смотрел, как играют, веселятся и ошибаются другие — те, кто уже обзавелся родственной душой или согласился, в отличие от него, на меньшее.

Ни один поход в книжный магазин не заканчивался интересным или тем самым знакомством. Ни одно случайное прикосновение не становилось началом истории, которую позже можно бы рассказать друзьям на семейных посиделках. Возможно, все дело было в том, что Бен был слишком аккуратен и пунктуален — никогда не забывал вещи, всегда садился в свой автобус и получал именно тот кофе, который заказывал. В книгах и фильмах настоящему приключению часто предшествовало нарушение подобной идиллии, но он был реальным человеком, и у реальности никогда не было для него захватывающего сюжета.

Он сменил школу на колледж, колледж на работу, жизнь окружающих его людей менялась по мере того, как мир продолжал двигаться — а вот он оставался на месте, хотя в Ханна-Сити не осталось парка или музея, в котором он не был (кроме мемориальной квартиры экстрасенса Шива Палпатина, вызывавшего у него инстинктивную неприязнь). К тому моменту как ему исполнилось тридцать, Бен оставил бесплодные поиски своей родственной души и гулял по столице в одиночестве, сменяя шумные улицы на безлюдные уголки, идеальные для тихой работы. Однажды летом, когда он гулял по парку Такодана, он и обнаружил ее.

В глубине леса, вдали от музея современного искусства, фонтанов и кафе, посреди поляны в низине стояла ротонда из посеревшего от старости камня. Ее ступеньки покрывали пышные ветви плюща, а в центре стояла скульптура молодой девушки. Мраморная кожа по-прежнему была белоснежной, а тонкие черты лица — такими же мягкими и прекрасными, как их задумал неизвестный мастер. Осмотрев постамент и колонны, Бен не нашел ни его имени, ни имени весеннего божества, которое девушка, несомненно, олицетворяла. Ее длинные волосы были украшены лентами и цветами; вытянув вперед одну руку, другой она держала у талии букет мраморных роз. Лепестки сыпались по платью из белого мрамора, которое, словно настоящий шелк, облегало ее стройную фигуру, и падали на постамент. Глядя ей в лицо, Бен медленно провел пальцами по холодным костяшкам.

— Ты самое прекрасное создание, которое я видел, — прошептал он. Она улыбалась, невидяще глядя мимо него, — одинокая нимфа, покинутая в глубине леса, прекрасная покровительница природы без имени.

Бен начал приходить в ротонду так часто, как позволяла работа. Постамент был достаточно высоким и широким, чтобы он мог сесть, прислонившись спиной к коленям девушки, и рисовать на планшете, игнорируя шум других гостей парка Такодана. Их любовь и восхищение принадлежали только статуе богини Луны — прекрасной женщине, сидевшей на золотом полумесяце на главной площади, — и они даже не подозревали о том, какое сокровище нашел Бен.

Ротонда стала его маленьким потайным миром, где тишину нарушала лишь игра ветра в листве, и он поклялся себе, что разделит его только с особенным человеком — если, конечно, тот все же найдется. Едва сделав шаг из-за деревьев, он чувствовал, как его губы расплываются в улыбке при виде изящной белоснежной фигуры — олицетворения силы и мягкости весны. Она словно сияла изнутри, и этот свет проникал в его сердце, когда он садился рядом, и отгонял накопившиеся сомнения и страхи. Касаясь ее пальцев в знак признательности, Бен доставал планшет. Он был иллюстратором в книжном издательстве и уже несколько месяцев работал над серией сказок о храбрых поргах, хитрых лот-волках, мудрых совах и рыцарях с сияющими мечами. Он рисовал, изредка бормоча себе под нос, ходил по ротонде, ероша густые волосы, или подолгу смотрел на свою нимфу. В правильных чертах ее лица, таких далеких от его собственных, и в легкой улыбке таилась гармония, которая передавалась и ему. Ускользнувшая из воображения картина вновь возвращалась, и он брался за стилус, пока рисунок не становился идеальным.

«У каждого художника есть муза», — думал Бен, возвращаясь вечером в пустую квартиру. «И, кажется, я нашел мою».

***

В это субботнее утро в парке Такодана было особенно много народу. Приближалось солнечное затмение, которое обещало стать самым долгим в этом столетии. Жители Ханна-Сити с нетерпением ждали свидания «супругов» Луны и Солнца, верховных божеств старой религии, о которых слагали легенды, писали фанфики и сочиняли «хэдканоны». За последнюю неделю Бен успел увидеть немало рисунков в ГолоСети, от детских до крайне непристойных, изображавших встречу девушки с серебристыми волосами и огромного мускулистого парня с золотой кожей, а некоторые магазины начали продавать печенье в форме разных фаз затмения.

Когда Бен зашел в парк, луна уже закрыла солнце больше чем наполовину. Вокруг фонтана со скульптурой богини были расставлены телескопы, а семьи и влюбленные пары занимали кресла на лужайках. У кого-то с собой были очки с затемненными линзами, другие подготовили старую фотопленку, чтобы смотреть на небо, а третьи прямо на месте держали над зажигалками осколки стекла.

Бен медленно прошел через площадь мимо сувенирных прилавков и направился к ротонде, углубляясь все дальше в лес, пока не заметил знакомый просвет между кустарниками. К его облегчению, здесь снова никого не было — слишком сильным было желание горожан посмотреть затмение в компании богини Луны.

Приблизившись к своей нимфе, он с облегчением сел на свое обычное место, прислонившись затылком к мраморным складкам платья. Неделя выдалась напряженной: он не отходил от компьютера, собирая все рисунки в единый документ, который накануне передал главному редактору. Через несколько недель в печать выйдет очередная серия сказок с иллюстрациями от Бена Соло.

— Скоро у меня будет новый проект, — пробормотал он, обращаясь к своей музе. — Так что мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— На этот раз это приключенческий роман, — тихо продолжил Бен и хмыкнул, разглядывая высокие деревья, оставившие место для солнца, которое медленно становилось все меньше. — С сильной и прекрасной главной героиней. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если она будет похожа на тебя.

Он не стал говорить, что среди настоящих женщин, в том числе тех, кем восхищалась ГолоСеть, ни одна не вдохновила его на создание эскизов. Бен тяжело вздохнул, касаясь пальцами каменных лепестков у ног нимфы. Иногда даже ее безмолвной поддержки было мало.

Когда вдалеке послышались возбужденные крики и улюлюканье, он понял, что пора. Отложив планшет с открытой новой книгой, он достал из кармана старую дискету от компьютера и поднял в воздух. На его глазах темная Луна медленно, очень медленно двигалась к краю солнца, пока не коснулась его под взрыв далеких аплодисментов. Они стихли, когда вокруг потемнело и на ясном небе завис черный диск, окруженный сияющей дугой. Чандрильцы верили, что, если загадать желание во время полной фазы затмения, оно обязательно сбудется. Самым популярным, конечно же, было найти свою родственную душу.

Бен давно перестал верить, что его желания зависят от положения небесных тел — иначе бы он все еще не был «одиноким зрителем». Возможно, все дело было в общей суматохе вокруг затмения и в людях, собравшихся на площади: он видел, как несколько пар готовились к церемонии бракосочетания на центральной аллее, а друзья подшучивали друг над другом, составляя максимально точные формулировки желаний. Студенты танцевали в золотых и серебряных костюмах, желая задобрить старых богов, а косплееры изображали страстные объятия «галактических супругов». Должно быть, они знали что-то, чего не знал Бен. В один прекрасный день у них появились те, кто помог им… понять. Поверить. Почувствовать себя чем-то большим. По крайней мере, именно так ему говорили друзья, которые уже нашли…

— …родственную душу, — не выдержав, прошептал Бен, не боясь, что кто-то мог его подслушать. Он попросит об этом в последний раз и навсегда оставит их в покое.

Едва эти слова сорвались с его губ, Луна скользнула в сторону, обнажив тонкий краешек звезды. Бен не знал, услышали ли его тихие слова или те потонули в потоке миллионов чужих мыслей и чувств.

Площадь вдалеке снова зашумела, и ему показалось, что он сделал вдох впервые за очень, очень долгое время. Он закрыл глаза, позволив мыслям обратиться к образу, который он так и не смог изгнать из своего воображения. Он не думал о чертах лицах или цвете глаз — главным были ощущения покоя и тепла, которые она излучала, понимании, которое, по его догадкам, могла подарить только родственная душа. Бен никогда не мог заставить себя встречаться с людьми, которые, как и он, находились в поиске и хотели только развлечься; эти отношения казались лживыми.

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, потерявшись в прекрасной мечте, слушая далекие голоса и звуки музыки; в какой-то момент к ним присоединился тихий шелест ветра, пахнувший цветами, и его щеки коснулось что-то мягкое, похожее на шелк…

Бен вздрогнул и выпрямился, оглядывая залитую солнцем пустую поляну. Неужели он уснул?

Откуда-то сверху донеслось тихое «Ой!», и он инстинктивно повернулся, вытянув руки, чтобы медленно посадить на постамент…

Девушку…

С длинными волосами…

В тонком белом платье…

Осыпавшую его лепестками розовых роз. Краем глаза он заметил, как на пол упал букет.

Мир сжался до постамента, на котором они сидели, и обрел абсолютную тишину. Руки Бена крепко сжимали тонкие запястья, хотя девушка больше не собиралась терять равновесие.

— Все…

Он потерял дар речи, когда увидел ее лицо, чьи тонкие черты за много недель успели отпечататься в его памяти. Ее глаза обрели ясность и поразительный ореховый цвет, на щеках и носу появились веснушки, а мягкие розовые губы приоткрылись, когда она сделана первый вздох, сбросив оцепенение, окружившее ротонду.

Она — весеннее божество, его муза — была прекрасна. И она была _жива._ Ее кожа была теплой и мягкой, а глаза смотрели на него с таким же удивлением.

Бен был уверен, что стук его сердца был слышен по всему парку. Это невозможно. Он слишком увлекся работой над сказками. Чудес в солнечное затмение не бывает, а статуи не могут оживать и превращаться в красавиц. _Он_ не может держать за руки одну из них и чувствовать то, что чувствует: тепло, пульсировавшее по венам и кружившее голову, пронзительную ясность, сулившую окончание его поисков, узнавание, не имевшее ничего общего с прикосновениями и взглядами.

Девушка склонила голову набок, словно ожидая чего-то.

Точно. Он должен что-то сказать.

— Кто… Что… Что случилось? — наконец спросил Бен. В следующий момент его сердце пропустило удар: девушка улыбнулась, и это было сродни второму появлению солнца.

— Ты загадал желание, — ее мягкий голос звучал немного хрипло, — и оно исполнилось. Мы родственные души, Бен.

Никто и никогда так не произносил его имя — словно он был кем-то особенным, словно имел значение. У Бена были сотни вопросов, но с языка сорвался этот:

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

— Оно было написано там, — она кивнула в сторону забытого планшета, упиравшегося в ее колени, и тут же сильнее сжала его пальцы. — Мне так нравились все твои рисунки! Ты покажешь мне еще?

— Постой, постой, — произнес Бен, немного испуганный энтузиазмом в ее голосе. — Как ты… ожила?

Он кивнул в сторону ее груди, где, очевидно, сейчас билось настоящее сердце. Девушка задумчиво сдвинула брови, умудряясь выглядеть при этом еще более очаровательной.

— Луна и Солнце были первыми родственными душами в этом мире, — терпеливо объяснила она. — Их дети, божества и духи, тоже имеют шанс найти свои, но, в отличие от людей, только в день солнечного затмения.

— Значит, ты богиня? — уточнил Бен. — Или цветочная нимфа?

Сколько же лет она провела, заточенная в камне?

Девушка тихо засмеялась, и Бен поймал себя на мысли, что хочет слышать этот звук каждый день до конца своей жизни.

— Меня создали двадцать лет назад в мастерской в Джакку. Первой скульптуре нимфы Роды почти три тысячи лет. А меня зовут Рей.

Звук ее имени заставил вспомнить о первом луче Солнца, показавшегося из-за темного силуэта Луны. Оно сделало немного более реальным все, что с ним происходило, и он открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но тут щеки Рей неожиданно залил румянец. Она высвободила руки из его хватки и мягко накрыла своими. Он сглотнул, пораженный незнакомым доселе прикосновением.

— Я каждый день боялась, что больше не увижу тебя, — призналась она, поведя плечами; солнце заиграло на ее густых волосах, почти касавшихся постамента. — Во мне как будто что-то дремало, а когда ты прикоснулся к моей руке в первый раз, вдруг пробудилось. Ты всегда был таким милым… Когда я только оказалась здесь, люди часто приходили в ротонду, но затем дальше, — она мотнула головой в сторону центральной площади, — построили что-то другое, и со временем обо мне забыли. Я часто слышала голоса за деревьями, но никто не приходил.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Бен. Ему было знакомо это чувство — оставаться на месте, пока вокруг тебя двигался остальной мир. В случае Рей это было правдой в буквальном смысле.

— Я надеялась увидеть тебя сегодня, — мягко продолжила Рей, не зная, что эти слова делали с его сердцем; оно билось, как маятник, купаясь в свете ее нежного голоса. — И ты пришел. И был со мной все затмение, хотя на площади устроили праздник.

Она погладила складки своего платья, и Бен почувствовал, что краснеет — и от ее слов, и от воспоминаний, как всегда сидел здесь, прислонившись к ее ногам или разглядывая ее лицо.

— Я ходил в парк только ради тебя, — признался он. Глаза Рей радостно вспыхнули, и она торопливо спустила ноги с постамента, выпустив его руку.

— Теперь мы можем погулять по нему вместе! Я так мечтала выйти за пределы ротонды.

Бен встал, глядя, как она осторожно касается кончиками сандалий бетонного пола, и готовый помочь, если понадобится. Но Рей выпрямилась и попробовала сделать шаг, расставив руки в стороны для равновесия.

— Получается, Бен!

Она постояла на одной ноге, затем на другой и радостно засмеялась. От широкой улыбки на ее щеках появились ямочки, и он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Неважно, что Рей было всего двадцать — она выглядела, как райское видение, настоящая богиня в струящемся белоснежном платье и со сложной прической из кос, куда были вплетены маленькие розы.

Покружившись на месте, Рей сбежала по ступенькам и опустилась на колени, касаясь ладонями травы.

— Я думала, она мягче, — заметила она с легким разочарованием, но затем, как ребенок, снова приободрилась и потянулась к цветущим остроцветам. Пропустив между пальцами мягкие острые лепестки, она погладила стебель и поднялась на ноги, собираясь ощупать кору деревьев.

Бен наблюдал за ней, скрестив руки на груди. Все казалось слишком чудесно — и в то же время было реально. Что-то в мире встало на свои места, когда Рей упала в его объятия, и теперь, когда они были вместе, даже свет солнца казался ярче.

— Постой, — окликнул он, когда Рей собралась выйти с поляны тем же путем, каким он обычно приходил сюда. Она обернулась, вопросительно склонив голову, и смотрела, как он медленно шел к ней, не отрывая глаз от ее тонкой фигуры, такой маленькой по сравнению с его.

Бен сглотнул. Вместе с чувством близости в нем проснулся страх потерять ее. Рей так долго была одна, а в парке было слишком много людей (особенно одиночек, которые будут надеяться отыскать родственную душу и наверняка захотят узнать, не она ли это).

— Не отходи от меня, хорошо? Я обещаю, что мы увидим все, что ты хотела, но только вместе. Если люди будут обращать на тебя внимание, не бойся — я всегда рядом.

Рей растерянно опустила глаза, касаясь шелка на груди и бедрах, и грудь Бена болезненно кольнуло. Он не хотел, чтобы она расстраивалась.

— Я плохо выгляжу? — робко спросила она. — Мне нравится это платье… Или дело в моих волосах?

— Нет-нет, — поспешил успокоить ее Бен. — Ты прекрасна. Самая прекрасная девушка, которую я когда-либо видел. Честное слово.

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он провел рукой по ее щеке, убирая за ухо мягкую каштановую прядь. Рей прильнула к его руке: для нее это прикосновение было так же ново, и она прикрыла глаза, словно собираясь потеряться в нем. Дыхание Бена участилось: он тоже не привык вызывать такие чувства.

— Хочешь увидеть себя? — хрипло спросил он, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. Рей открыла глаза и взволнованно закивала, нетерпеливо протянув руку.

— …веснушки, — пробормотала она и сморщила нос, рассматривая свое изображение во фронтальной камере его телефона. — Ну конечно…

— Они очень милые, — заверил ее Бен и протянул руку. — Идем.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей в последний раз оглянулась на ротонду, где так и остался ее букет, и пошла следом за ним по узкой тропинке. Голоса и музыка с площади становились все ближе и ближе, и к тому моменту, как Рей и Бен шагнули на тротуар, маленькая ротонда начала казаться параллельным миром.

Удивительно, как сильно менялся человек, обретший родственную душу. Вещи, до которых еще этим утром Бену не было особого дела, внезапно обрели важность. Держа маленькую руку Рей в своей, он провожал взглядами велосипедистов, которые могли задеть ее, прислушивался к шуткам людей, сидевших на лавочке, а когда поймал первый любопытный взгляд в их сторону, крепче сжал ее руку и выпрямился, стараясь казаться еще выше.

— Какой серьезный, — с улыбкой отметила Рей, но, когда он привел ее к их первой точке назначения, она застыла, прижав руки к груди.

— Сколько воды!

Спустившись по маленькому склону, она присела на корточки и окунула пальцы в воду пруда, любуясь бликами солнца на темно-зеленой воде.

— Смотри, лебеди, — сказал Бен, прежде чем она успела задать вопрос, и показал на плывущих в ее сторону белых птиц с роскошным пышным оперением. Рей тихо ахнула, протянув к ним руки.

— Осторожно, укусит! — раздался сзади низкий мужской голос. Обернувшись, Бен увидел на лавочке пожилую пару. С ними говорил старик, шутливо погрозивший Рей пальцем. Она испуганно оглянулась на Бена, и сидевшая на лавочке женщина сильно ткнула супруга локтем в бок.

— Не мани лебедя, если не можешь его угостить, — тут же добавил старик. — На, отдай ему это.

Рей проворно встала на ноги и с улыбкой облегчения приняла из его рук нарезанное яблоко. Бен заметил на пальцах стариков метки родственной души, по форме напоминающие кольца. То, что они были на одном месте, встречалось очень редко. Он гадал, какая же метка появится у них в течение дня после контакта.

— Спасибо, вы очень добры, — вежливо сказала Рей и улыбнулась.

Они покормили лебедей, бросая дольки прямо в воду. Рей смеялась, как ребенок, и все время уговаривала Бена посмотреть, хотя он стоял рядом, уверяя ее, что о лебедях есть кому позаботиться, они не голодают и не мерзнут зимой. Когда еда закончилась, Рей стояла и смотрела, как легко они рассекали водную гладь, и ахала, когда ныряли.

— Я не умею плавать, — шепотом призналась она Бену, и тот даже не подумал шутить об этом.

— Я тебя научу, обещаю.

— Всему, что захочу?

Бен засмеялся, откинув с лица волосы, и от непривычного звука в горле завибрировало.

— Давай начнем с плавания.

Попрощавшись со стариком и его супругой, Рей переплела их с Беном пальцы и потянула обратно на тротуар.

— Знаешь, — заговорщицки прошептала она, аккуратно опуская подол платья, — я уверена, что знаю этих людей. Мужчину зовут Темири, а женщину Арашелл. Они приходят в парк каждую неделю и громко разговаривают, когда идут мимо моего… ротонды.

Невысказанное слово «дом» повисло в воздухе между ними. Мысленно Бен уже представлял себе Рей на своей кухне, сидящей на диване перед телевизором, читающей одну из книг, которые он иллюстрировал. Раньше подобные мечты причиняли боль, теперь же, слушая, как она называет каждый цветок на их пути, он не мог дождаться, когда покажет ей свою квартиру.

Но сперва они должны были изучить парк Такодана. На центральной площади у фонтана богини Луны стало еще больше людей, и Рей даже пришлось зажать руками уши — такой громкой ей поначалу показалась музыка. Бен обнял ее за талию, чтобы не потерять в толпе, и нащупал ребра под тонкой тканью. Чувство тепла внутри, не покидавшее его со времени их встречи, сменилось обжигающей волной стыда. Как он мог не подумать об этом сразу?

— Ты голодная? — спросил он. Рей положила руку на живот и удивленно округлила глаза, словно его вопрос неожиданно разбудил в ней это чувство. Этого было достаточно для ответа.

Бен потянул ее в сторону ближайшего прилавка, где продавали большие печенья в виде лимонных солнц, наполовину скрытых в шоколадной тени. Он купил два и на этот раз едва удержался от смеха при виде выражения лица Рей. Она кусала с каждого края по очереди, едва успевая жевать, не обращая внимания на разлетающиеся крошки и быстро облизывая губы.

— Потрясающе! Это очень вкусно! — крикнула она девушке за прилавком, вызвав смех людей вокруг.

— Пекарня «Эмита», приходите в нам в гости, — с ухмылкой отозвался второй продавец, и Рей энергично закивала. Ей не терпелось узнать мир за пределами ротонды.

Когда с печеньем было покончено, Бен отвел ее в сторону и вытер салфеткой остатки шоколада с щек.

— Ешь помедленнее, иначе заболит живот, — посоветовал он, медленно очерчивая пальцем четкую линию ее верхней губы. — Я куплю тебе еще еды, обещаю.

— Я знаю, — вздохнула Рей, подперев рукой порозовевшую щеку и задумчиво глядя на людей в очереди к прилавку. — Это было мое первое печенье.

— И тебе понравилось? — спросил Бен; он прекрасно знал ее ответ, но очень хотел увидеть ее улыбку. Рей не разочаровала: на ее щеках снова появились ямочки, а в глазах блеснули озорные золотые искры. Бен забыл, что она говорила о цветочной нимфе; для него Рей была воплощением солнечного света. 

— Ты разве не слышал? Спасибо, Бен. Я так рада, что мы встретились.

Под ее взглядом сердце у него снова сбилось с ритма. Рей взяла у него бутылку воды и с тихим удовлетворенным стоном сделала первый глоток. Бен поклялся себе, что купит ей еду на каждом из полусотни прилавков на этой площади. И за ее пределами, если она захочет. За эти годы у него скопилось намного больше денег, чем он мог потратить.

Внезапно рядом с ними раздался голос, от которого по его шее пробежали мурашки.

— Запомни, детка…

Развернувшись, он встретил взгляд очень пьяного и краснолицего мужчины с растрепанными рыжими волосами, который был ниже даже Рей. Она замерла рядом, держа бутылку у подбородка, и он почувствовал, как его руки сами сжимаются в кулаки. Он не позволит испортить первый день новой жизни Рей. _Их_ новой жизни.

— К криффу все метки. Ты ничего ему не должна, — продолжал мужчина; Бен сверлил его взглядом, пытаясь предугадать следующий маневр. — Это он, — толстый палец вдруг указал ему в грудь, — должен каждый день благодарить _тебя_ за то, что ты рядом. Ты все-таки такая красотка, а…

Он не решился продолжать, даже в таком состоянии понимая, что разница в росте и телосложении была в пользу Бена, и вместо этого красноречиво махнул рукой.

Бен не осмелился взглянуть на Рей. В школе его часто дразнили из-за внешности и больших ушей — пока он не отрастил волосы и не стал крупнее всех своих одноклассников благодаря занятиям спортом. В колледже его лицо однажды в шутку назвали _нетипичным_ но он всегда думал, что лучше слова не найти. Рей же, напротив, создали идеальной, и сейчас она наконец-то была свободна, и, освоившись в новом мире…

Ход его предательских мыслей оборвался, едва она пошевелилась. Что она будет делать? Промолчит? Рассмеется и шутливо поблагодарит за совет? Растеряется? Скрестив руки на груди, Рей смерила мужчину небрежным взглядом и процедила, подняв брови:

— А тонирея не налить? Сквозняк нарисуй.

У Бена отвисла челюсть. Пьяница вытаращил глаза, а проходившая мимо группа подростков разразилась хохотом. Все знали, что тонирей был самым редким и дорогим сортом вина в Чандриле — как и то, что предложить его собеседнику на грубом сленге означало, что он обнаглел вконец. Но откуда об этом могла знать Рей — та же самая Рей, которая восхищалась лебедями и знала каждый цветок по имени? Каким-то образом этот факт делал ее более настоящей, более живой, и, не будь Бен так потрясен, почувствовал бы восхищение.

Рей взяла его под локоть и сказала, отвернувшись от собеседника, словно он был пустым местом:

— Идем дальше? Ты обещал показать мне что-то интересное.

Бен позволил увести себя обратно в толпу, автоматически переставляя ноги. Рей тем временем бормотала себе под нос:

— Ненавижу таких… ненавижу… еще и воняет… второй Платт.

— Кто?

— Мужчина, который забрал меня из мастерской в Джакку и привез сюда, — отозвалась Рей. — Грубиян и хам. Но, — тут же заметила она с хитрой усмешкой, — у него можно было научиться хорошим выражениям для таких, как тот пьяница. Всегда мечтала сказать кому-нибудь про сквозняк!

Она захихикала, прикрыв рот рукой, и подбежала рассмотреть прилавок с фруктовыми соками и сэндвичами, разглядывая башни стаканчиков с изображениями Луны и Солнца.

— Он думал, что защищает твои права, — произнес Бен, едва узнав собственный голос: после встречи с Рей этот отстраненный, бесстрастный тон должен был навсегда остаться в прошлом. Он напоминал обо всех случаях, когда люди заставляли считать его недостаточным — для родственной души, дружбы, _времени._

— Такая защита мне точно не требуется, — фыркнула Рей, вытягивая шею, чтобы прочитать длинный список напитков. — Я прекрасно справлюсь сама.

Она обернулась и поймала его взгляд прежде, чем он успел опустить глаза, стыдясь собственных мыслей. В следующие мгновение ее тонкие пальцы переплелись с его, а воздух наполнил слабый аромат роз в ее волосах. Рей встала к нему вплотную, задрав голову и глядя со всей серьезностью.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Это неправда, — нахмурилась она, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — Мне не нравится, что ты мне врешь. Я не врала, когда сказала, что не умею плавать.

Бен вздохнул, пытаясь найти слова прежде, чем она разочаруется и уйдет от него. Шагнув в сторону, чтобы уступить дорогу семейной паре с бургерами в руках, он ответил:

— А я не врал тебе, когда сказал, что ты прекрасна.

Рей недоуменно наморщила лоб.

— Тебе не понравилось, что я сказала про сквозняк?

— Ты все правильно сделала, — поспешно ответил Бен. Не хватало еще, чтобы она чувствовала себя виноватой.

Рей сощурилась, словно пыталась прочитать его мысли, и Бен почувствовал, как ее руки сильнее сжали его.

— Иногда я жалела, что ты так хорошо рисуешь, — начала Рей, не сводя с него глаз. — Я могла видеть твой планшет, но не лицо, и всякий раз, когда ты поднимался и смотрел на меня, я мечтала, чтобы ты забыл о своей работе. Я винила скульптора, который заставил меня стоять там и ловить каждую драгоценную секунду, когда я могла смотреть на тебя.

Она подняла руку и медленно коснулась его щеки, задевая костяшками темные волосы. Бен перестал дышать, теряясь в ее глазах, обрамленных густыми ресницами, и ощущении ее пальцев, мягких, как перышки, и нежном запахе цветов. Большим пальцем Рей начала чертить линии на его коже — соединяла покрывавшие ее веснушки и родинки в ломаную линию, и он чувствовал себя так, будто рассыпается на части. Но она же и удерживала его в этом мире и сейчас смотрела на него с мягкой улыбкой, будто прекрасно это знала.

— Я не понимала, зачем меня отправили сюда, пока не увидела тебя в лесу. Я ждала двадцать солнечных затмений, Бен, и не жалею ни об одной минуте.

— Однако, — тут же добавила она, и внутри у него все сжалось в ожидании нового признания, после которого на глазах уж точно выступят слезы, — я жалею, что мы до сих пор не попробовали нечто под названием «Арбуз-мята». И скажи, что такое фета?

Бен засмеялся от облегчения, закрыв лицо рукой. С каждой секундой, которую он проводил с Рей, его прошлая жизнь все больше напоминала дурной сон.

Они попробовали лимонад и фирменный салат Ханна-Сити с сыром, курицей и овощами. Затем Рей наотрез отказалась доедать марципановую конфету, корча гримасы, как капризный младенец, зато с удовольствием съела пачку орехов в карамели. Убедившись, что она сыта, Бен повел ее к большому павильону с одеждой. На самых актуальных моделях, конечно же, были нарисованы Луна и Солнце (он не мог заставить себя назвать их родителями Рей).

Рей сразу стала любимицей продавщицы по имени Кайдел. Бен нашел себе место на скамейке рядом с другими скучающими мужчинами и смотрел, как две девушки вальсировали между стойками с одеждой и смеялись. Глаза Рей горели, пальцы быстро перебирали пестрые ткани, выдергивали футболки и платья, которые затем оказывались на сгибе локтя Кайдел. Затем Бен обнаружил себя рядом с примерочными, откуда через каждые две минуты выглядывала Рей, желавшая узнать его мнение.

Фигура, которую больше не скрывали складки платья, оказалась идеальной (в Чем Бен даже не сомневался). Джинсы, футболки, платья и туники — по его мнению, Рей во всем выглядела потрясающе, но в ее взгляде периодически появлялось сомнение.

— В городе много других магазинов, — успокоил ее Бен. — Мы найдем то, в чем тебе будет комфортно.

Рей посмотрела в глаза его отражению в зеркале и улыбнулась, смущенно одергивая зеленый топ. Светло-серые джинсы с высокой талией подчеркивали ее стройные длинные ноги.

— Спасибо. Бен, я могу не снимать эту одежду? Я больше не хочу надевать это платье, — она показала на шелковое произведение искусства, висевшее на вешалке рядом с другими отвергнутыми вещами.

— Конечно, — заверил ее Бен.

Когда они собирались расплатиться за одежду, Рей неожиданно предложила Кайдел забрать белое платье. В итоге они получили большую скидку, а Бену пришлось оттирать с щеки Рей следы от розовой помады.

— Я видела, как она на него смотрела, — шепотом пояснила ему Рей, когда они пошли дальше, — и подумала, что мы можем помочь друг другу.

Бен понял, о чем она говорит, когда заметил взгляд, который она бросила в сторону серебристой сумки в форме полумесяца.

К тому моменту как Рей решила покинуть парк, уже стемнело. Фонтан богини Луны осветили десятки желтых ламп, отчего полумесяц засиял настоящим золотом. Рей остановилась посмотреть на нее, но ее взгляд был непроницаем. Это походило на прощание, хотя Бен не думал, что они навсегда забудут дорогу в парк Такодана.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. Ее рука нашла его, и они вместе вышли за кованые ворота.

Энергии в Рей было хоть отбавляй, поэтому до дома Бена они пошли пешком. По пути он рассказывал ей о местах, которые успел посетить в Ханна-Сити, парках, музеях и магазинах, и Рей, конечно же, захотела увидеть все. Она зачарованно оглядывалась по сторонам, изучая светящиеся витрины и людей, сидевших на верандах ресторанов, а иногда смотрела на свои ноги, словно не верила, что они действительно идут. Бен окликал ее, и она тут же поднимала взгляд, посылая ему одну из своих прекрасных ослепительных улыбок.

Дома она ходила за ним по пятам, касаясь каждой поверхности, щелкая выключателями, открывая и закрывая дверцы кухонных шкафов и с удивлением наблюдая, как он делает воду в раковине теплее или холоднее, просто повернув рукоятку на кране. Пока Бен разогревал еду, которую они купили в ресторане по дороге, Рей успела пройтись вдоль его книжных полок и полистать альбомы с рисунками. Бен всполошился, когда услышал испуганный визг, но оказалось, она случайно включила его компьютер.

— Это я? — спросила Рей, осторожно вылезая из-за кресла и показывая на картинку на рабочем столе. Бен почувствовал, что краснеет. В те дни, когда ему приходилось бывать в офисе издательства, он часто скучал по своей нимфе — по Рей — и рисовал ее по памяти. Собрав все наброски на один лист, он загрузил его на компьютер, даже не представляя себе, что когда-нибудь это увидит кто-то другой. Теперь он ждал, что скажет Рей.

Он кивнул и в следующее мгновение оказался в ее объятиях.

— Мне очень нравится, — прошептала Рей ему в плечо; слова эхом отдавались в его сердце, трепетали в груди. — Ты замечательный, Бен. Я рада, что ты пришел сегодня в парк.

Бен заморгал, чтобы остановить слезы, и обнял ее в ответ, зарываясь лицом в густые волосы. Теперь он действительно чувствовал себя дома.

— Прости, что заставил так долго ждать.

— Только если ты позволишь мне принести сюда больше растений, — последовал незамедлительный ответ, и он фыркнул. — Твоему фикусу здесь очень одиноко.

Они поужинали, сидя в гостиной перед телевизором, и Рей, быстро разобравшись с пультом, составила плейлист фильмов на ближайшую неделю. Чай они пили на балконе, глядя на раскинувшуюся вдалеке сияющую панораму Ханна-Сити: ради этого Бен достал из буфета заварочный чайник, и Рей под его присмотром засыпала туда смесь с кусочками фруктов и лепестками желтых роз.

— Я хочу побывать там, — сказала она, кивая в сторону небоскребов бизнес-центра. — И там, — палец указал на улицы на противоположной стороне. И здесь, — она помахала рукой, показывая на границы улицы, где стоял его дом.

Бен кивнул и улыбнулся, заметив ее искренний восторг.

— Я успел исходить этого город вдоль и поперек, и с удовольствием покажу его тебе, милая.

Он протянул ей свою чашку, и Рей коснулась ее своей, засмеявшись, когда услышала звон фарфора. Она сидела закутавшись в плед, сияющая в свете звезд, и Бен подумал, что хотел бы навсегда сохранить этот момент в своей памяти. Возможно, позже он его нарисует.

Бен решил уступить ей спальню и успел перенести свои вещи на диван в гостиной, когда Рей вышла из ванной. Волосы были спрятаны под полотенце, обернутое вокруг ее головы, а вместо пижамы на ней были новые шорты и длинная футболка, в которой Бен узнал свою. После целого дня, проведенного вместе, именно эта картина заставила его в полной мере осознать, что именно сегодня случилось. Он нашел свою родственную душу. Он больше не будет одинок. И совсем скоро на его коже и на коже Рей появится доказательство этого чуда.

— Я больше не хочу оставаться одна, — твердо сказала Рей, медленно приблизившись к дивану. Он почувствовал запах собственного геля для душа, и по его спине пробежали мурашки неудержимого торжества. _Мы принадлежим друг другу._

— Хорошо, — ответил он, неожиданно чувствуя, как пересохло в горле.

Под взглядом Рей он вернул все на свои места и занял место на своей половине кровати. Она нырнула под одеяло и несколько минут провела, гладя руками простыни, взбивая подушку и падая на нее, а затем повторяя снова и снова. Наигравшись, Рей вытянула ноги и повернулась на бок, положив руку под щеку, а другую протянув к нему, водя пальцами по мускулам под футболкой. Бен не отрывал взгляд от ее лица, мысленно соединяя ее веснушки в созвездия. У них не было названий, зато каждое таило в себе прекрасное обещание будущего.

Наконец глаза Рей закрылись, и она уронила руку, сворачиваясь под одеялом в клубок.

— Спокойной ночи, Бен.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей.

Перед тем как выключить свет, Бен наклонился и медленно прижался губами к ее ладони. Он чувствовал тепло солнца, и лунный свет, отпечатавшиеся на нежной коже Рей, и звезды, которые принадлежали только ей.

***

Сон исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Щурясь от солнечного света, пробивавшегося сквозь занавески, Бен перевернулся на другой бок, натягивая одеяло повыше и отказываясь открывать глаза. Пальцы немедленно запутались в чем-то мягком, а тихий вздох подсказал ему, что за ночь Рей успела прижаться к нему вплотную.

 _Рей._ Его новая жизнь. Он улыбнулся, потому что все это было реальным.

Она лежала к нему лицом, рассыпав по подушке длинные пряди каштановых волос. Длинные ресницы трепетали на щеках, словно она пыталась открыть глаза, но сон был сильнее. Бен осторожно убрал руку от ее макушки и проследил взглядом изгибы ее тела, не скрытые одеялом, — изящную шею, стройную талию, бедра, едва скрытые короткими шортами, и…

— Рей, — выдохнул он, не сумев сдержать тебя. Она сонно зашевелилась.

— М-м-м? Бен?

Слово вырвалось у него тихим шепотом.

— Смотри.

Рей приподнялась на локте и, повернув голову, ахнула. Белоснежную кожу на ее ногах украсили золотые узоры; начинаясь у мизинцев, тонкие симметричные завитки извивались вокруг голеней, разрастаясь, подобно цветочным побегам, и замирали у коленей. Это действительно были цветы, понял Бен, когда оба наклонились посмотреть поближе, — прекрасные, пышные розы в окружении тонких спиралей. Бен провел дрожащим пальцем по одной из них, и Рей шумно втянула носом воздух.

— Бен, взгляни на себя!

Она показывала на его правую руку. Кожу обожгло воспоминание о ее прикосновении, когда на постаменте она схватила его за руки. Такие же золотые цветы покрыли его правую руку, от запястья до локтя. Они были прекрасны. Еще одно чудо наяву. Ему никогда не встречались люди с золотыми метками.

— Бен…

Пальцы Рей размазали влагу по его щекам, и он понял, что плачет. Она тоже плакала, но улыбалась и быстро заправила волосы за уши. Розы на ее теле сияли, как звездная пыль.

— Поцелуй меня.

Не теряя ни секунды, Бен притянул ее к себе. Губы Рей были мягкими и сладкими, и она обхватила его руку своей, повторяя пальцами золотой узор. Бен не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда наконец они отстранились друг от друга, но совсем чуть-чуть, соприкасаясь лбами и улыбаясь. Их сердца бились в унисон, повторяя вновь и вновь одно прекрасное слово: _вместе, вместе, вместе…_

После завтрака Бен и Рей вышли в город. Новое голубое платье Рей, словно морские волны, окутывало ее колени, а волосы были переброшены через плечо небрежной, но роскошной волной. В кармане джинсов Бена лежал список мест, который они планировали посетить сегодня. Среди них были цветочные сады Амидала и ресторан в одном из небоскребов бизнес-центра, а еще художественная галерея и кондитерская, где продавали лучшее мороженое.

Они не отпускали рук друг друга, словно пытаясь забыть о том времени, которое проводили в одиночестве. Если кто-то из прохожих замирал, разглядывая необыкновенные золотые узоры на их коже, они этого не видели; если им улюлюкали вслед, они не слышали; если в зале галереи с их появлением воцарилась абсолютная тишина, они не замечали. Пока они были вместе, весь остальной мир не имел значения.

У них установилась определенная рутина. Просыпаясь по утрам по звонку будильника Бена, они шли завтракать (Бен предпочитал хлопья, Рей — омлет), а затем приступали к «работе». Он занимался своими иллюстрациями, а она погружалась в ГолоСеть, восполняя многочисленные пробелы в знаниях о жизни в Ханна-Сити, составляя списки книг, которые было необходимо прочитать, мест, которые нужно было посетить, и блюд, без которых «нельзя было почувствовать вкус жизни».

(— Я уже его почувствовала, — пожала плечами Рей, впервые наткнувшись на эту фразу.

— Что? — рассеянно отозвался Бен, который сидел на балконе и заканчивал работу над черной мантией главного злодея. Усмехнувшись, она подошла к нему, подняла лицо за подбородок и нежно поцеловала. Он так и не вспомнил, о чем спрашивал.)

Спустя неделю после их встречи Рей нашла себе подработку в цветочном магазине, который располагался на нижнем этаже соседнего дома. Она познакомилась с хозяйкой, Маз Канатой, когда покупала орхидеи и фиалки в их квартиру, и старушка полюбила ее с первого взгляда. Она делилась с Рей рецептами и рассказывала об истории Ханна-Сити. Рей не стала врать, что приехала из Джакку, и после этого Маз прониклась к ней еще большей симпатией: «Это теперь настоящая помойка, детка!» Рей работала неполный день и всегда приходила домой на обед. Они обсуждали иллюстрации Бена или смотрели сериал, прежде чем снова вернуться к работе.

Вечера они проводили, гуляя по городу. Улицы, парки и музеи, по которым Бен ходил столько лет, выглядели знакомо — и в то же время стали другими. С Рей он словно смотрел на них другими глазами, подмечая детали, на которые она обращала внимание, заражаясь ее искренним восхищением. Она менялась сама, меняла этот город и меняла Бена, который охотно покорялся ей; достаточно было бросить взгляд на золотые цветы на запястье.

Если оба слишком уставали за целый день, то оставались дома. Рей читала, накручивая на палец прядь волос и закусывая губу, когда в книге наступал особенно тревожный момент. Бен искал новые рецепты и магазины, где они могли бы купить ей красивую одежду. К тому же, приближалась осень, и он очень не хотел, чтобы Рей простудилась.

Вместо пижам она все еще использовала его футболки, но против этого факта он ничего не имел. То, что каждый день она ложилась спать в его одежде, творило удивительные вещи с его сердцем. Ему казалось, что Рей знает об этом — когда она целовала его на ночь, в уголках ее губ пряталась хитрая улыбка. Но абсолютное новое чувство Бен испытал, когда снял с нее свою футболку собственными руками. В ту ночь их обычный поцелуй перерос в нечто большее и, слушая прерывистое дыхание Рей, он целовал каждый дюйм обнажавшегося перед ним безупречного тела, пока снова не коснулся ее губ. Пальцы скользили по золотым узорам на ее ногах — символам их связи в этом мире и в том, что будет после.

Быть с Рей оказалось прекраснее, чем все его мечты вместе взятые. От ран, оставленных годами одиночества и надежды, не оставалось и следа, и он чувствовал, что поднимается все выше, выше и выше, теряясь в блеске окружившего их золотого света, пока перед глазами не вспыхнули звезды и он не спрятал лицо на шее Рей, которая осталась единственным, что было на свете настоящего.

Она прижалась щекой к его груди, маленькая, ласковая и в то же время очень сильная, чертя пальцами копии золотых завитков на его сердце. Поцеловав ее в лоб, Бен неожиданно вспомнил кое о чем.

— Любовь моя, ты не откажешься от небольшого путешествия?

Ее рука замерла.

— Путешествия?

— К Серебряному морю, — продолжил Бен, улыбаясь и глядя в белый потолок. Рей приподнялась на локтях, чтобы видеть его лицо, и ее волосы защекотали его кожу.

— Я нашел отличное место. Тихий пляж, маленький домик, который будет наш на все выходные. Я научу тебя плавать. Что скажешь?

— Скажу «да», — прошептала она, целуя его шею и проводя пальцами по щеке. — Да, любовь моя.

Бен закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя более живым, чем когда-либо.

***

_Год спустя_

Отпускать людей с работы ради солнечного затмения, по мнению Бена, было настоящим помешательством. Однако он не жаловался и, отключив экран планшета, вышел на балкон. Рей уже заварила чай и дожидалась его с книгой в руках.

— От главной героини просто глаз не оторвать, — поддразнила она Бена. — С кого же ты ее срисовал?

— Со своей жены. Только не говори редактору, иначе журналисты не оставят меня в покое.

Рей засмеялась, беря с тарелки шоколадно-лимонное печенье. До затмения оставалось всего ничего, и, судя по сообщениям в ГолоСети, парк Такодана снова был полон фанатов богини Луны. Рей же мудро заметила, что затмением куда удобнее любоваться из дома — тем более что они заранее запаслись печеньем из «Эмиты». 

— Не забудь загадать желание, — подмигнула Рей, когда от солнца остался тонкий светящийся краешек.

Но Бен мысленно вернулся обратно на кухню, где целая стена над столом была посвящена истории первого года их совместной жизни. Билеты в музеи, театры и кино. Фотография ужина, который Рей приготовила для Бена, получив свою первую маленькую зарплату, и рецепт пасты на заляпанном соусом листке. Изображения рассвета и заката над ровной водной гладью. Рей в купальнике машет в камеру, стоя по пояс в воде. Бен в компании автора книги с его иллюстрациями и редактора. Рей в коротком белом платье и Бен в рубашке с закатанными руками, замершие в поцелуе; свет играет на цветочных узорах на их коже и золотых обручальных кольцах. Рей в цветочной оранжерее. Бен за работой, крайне серьезный в очках (в тот день он рисовал портрет Рей). Ужин с его родителями, которые наконец нашли время посетить Ханна-Сити. И, наконец, смутный снимок с ультразвука, на котором ясно был виден маленький силуэт.

Оторвавшись от созерцания неба, Бен положил руку на живот Рей. Больше просить ему было не о чем.


End file.
